memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Phlox
, Vaneel, and one other daughter |Other Relatives = Palbak (great-grandmother) |Occupation = physician |PrevAssign = chief medical officer, |Assign = chief medical officer, |altimage = |}} Phloxx-tunnai-oortann was a male Denobulan physician who served as chief medical officer during the historic voyages of the under Captain Jonathan Archer from the years 2151 to 2161. Biography Family Like most Denobulan males, Phlox had three wives, who in turn each had three husbands. His first wife was Vesena who bore his eldest son, . His second wife was Feezal, with whom he had a daughter, Vaneel, and who once visited him aboard Enterprise. His third wife was Nullim, who bore his youngest son, Mettus. Phlox had two other children, another son, Tullis, and another daughter. ( , ) Early life and career Phlox was born in the first half of the 2080s. ( ) Phlox began his career as a doctor in 2114. ( ) He also served as chairman of immunology at his alma mater. Phlox was considered honorable. ( ) :Phlox' alma mater's name was not mentioned. ''Enterprise'' In February of 2152 Phlox was assigned to decontaminate the quarters of Crewman , who had been revealed to be a time-traveler from the 31st century. While in Daniels' quarters, Phlox discovered a device that allowed him to travel through time at will. He decided to use the device to time travel to 2124 and rescue Xesophia, then the love of his life, before the accident in which she drowned. He speculated that if she had lived he would have married her. The device didn't work as Phlox hoped, and he was only able to travel back ten months, shortly after Enterprise s launch. With Daniels' assistance, Phlox was able to use the device to return to the proper time, but not before glimpsing a possible future in which Enterprise was under attack by Nausicaan pirates. ( ) ''Endeavour'' Following the end of the Earth-Romulan War and the founding of the United Federation of Planets Phlox was assigned to the Federation starship under the command of Captain T'Pol. He was one of several Enterprise officers and crew to be assigned to Endeavour. ( ) By 2165 his daughter Vaneel had fallen in love with the Antaran Pehle Retab, and the couple married in mid 2165. The wedding was marred when Pehle's father Sohon Retab was murdered by Phlox' son Mettus. The murder of the elder Retab - a popular figure among the Antaran people - caused considerable tension between the Denobulan and Antaran people. The Denobulan government was considering extraditing Mettus when he was kidnapped by the True Sons of Antar, an extremist group that wanted to conduct a show trial followed by an execution. Phlox traveled to Antar where he convinced their Central Investigation Bureau to mount a raid to stop the True Sons. Phlox saved the life of Mettus by taking a shot from the True Sons leader that was meant for him. Phlox soon recovered from his injuries and visited his son in the Antaran prison where he was being held. In that clean and relatively comfortable facility, Mettus had a great deal of time to think about what he had done. The two men finally came to terms with Mettus' crime, and with each other. ( ) Post-''Endeavour'' By the 2250s, Phlox was a teacher at Starfleet Academy. In the 2260s, Phlox had left his position to do exploring, at which point he found himself filling in temporarily as doctor on Epsilon Zeta VII. He helped CMO Leonard McCoy, Dr. Jabilo M'Benga, and Nurse Christine Chapel find a cure to a virus at the Epsilon Zeta 7 Outpost. ( ) Continuing influence By the mid-23rd century, the Phlox Prize for Medicine had been named in his honor. Dr. Othello Beck received it in 2241. ( ) After the Albino had bombed the peace conference on Korvat in 2291, Doctor Christine Chapel studied material written by Phlox to better understand the Albino and his condition. ( ) In the year 2375, Phlox' notes on a malady known as Vulcans scourge were crucial to Doctors Julian Bashir and Beverly Crusher on Federation starbase Deep Space 9 in their efforts in finding a cure for a virus created by the Dominion that targeted Vulcans. ( ) By the year 2376, a medical research facility named the Phlox Institute had been named in his honor. Katherine Pulaski served at the Phlox Institute until at least 2379. ( }}; ) Phlox's influence was felt in the 2380s when a virus similar to the Epsilon Zeta VII one affected the Space Station Diamandis 1. A Starfleet team's consultations with Admiral Leonard McCoy revealed the story behind the Epsilon Zeta infection and Phlox's assistance in resolving that situation, leading to the resolution of the Diamandis situation. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Phlox left the Enterprise in 2161, following the Isolationist Party's takeover of the Parliament of United Earth. He returned to his family on Denobula. He had died prior to 2264. By 2264, his great-grandson Vleb was the Denobulan ambassador to the Interstellar Coalition and attended the conference on Babel that year to consider United Earth's petition for membership. During the conference, he related one of Phlox's less-than-complimentary stories about Captain Jonathan Archer to Ambassador Nancy Hedford. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) Appendices Connections Background information thumb|Phlox's comic book debut *Phlox was the first Enterprise character to have appeared in a comic when he was featured in a brief flashback to the events of the in the . *Phlox made his second appearance in the . *The Star Trek: The Fall novel Revelation and Dust mentions a character named Delinia Phlox, although no connection to Doctor Phlox was specified. *Phlox's full name of Phlox-tunnai-oortann was established in the writer's bible for Enterprise, however it was never used on screen. Appearances * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * 2152 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * }} * * * }} * }} * * 2153 * }} * * }} * }} * }} * * }} * * * * }} * }} * }} * * * * }} * * * * * }} * }} 2154 * * }} * * * * * }} * * * * }} * }} * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * 2155 * * }} * }} * * }} * 2156 * * 2157 * 2158 * 2159 * 2160 * 2162 * 2163 * 2164 * 2165 * * }} External link * Category:Denobulans Category:doctors Category:Chief medical officers Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Time travellers Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-06) personnel